Do you still love me?
by deliccot
Summary: Perubahan sikap seorang Yami Atemu adalah awal dari semua ini.. "Everything for you.. Do you still love me, Yami?" . AU. YYxY SxJ BxR MxM. Chap1 prologue.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Warning: **shounen-ai, AU, OOC, mungkin typo!

**Pairing: **PUZZLESHIPPING! dan beberapa hints shipping lain

**Rate: **T atau M .. tergantung imajinasi readers semua..

**A/N: **tiba-tiba aja ada hasrat(?) buat bikin ini.. T_T

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

**ENJOY!**

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Semua orang di kota Domino ini mungkin sedang melewatkan waktunya bersama keluarga atau orang tersayang masing-masing. Tapi, itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang Mutou Yugi.

Kini ia sedang berjalan sendirian menerobos butiran-butiran salju bulan Desember. Langkah kaki mulai melambat tapi didorong keinginan untuk segera sampai di rumah, mendorong semangatnya untuk terus melangkah. Dengan mengeratnya pegangan tangan pada kardus kecil di dadanya, perlahan tapi pasti senyuman pemilik mata amethyst itu makin melebar.

* * *

YxYxY

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi**

**Do you still love me ? © cHizu drarryo**

YxYxY

* * *

Dari remang-remang malam kota Domino muncul seorang yang tengah berlari kecil. Digenggamannya ada sekardus kecil berwarna merah. Setelah sampai ditujuannya langkahnya iu mulai terhenti, dirogohnya sebuah kunci untuk membuka pintu masuk ke rumah bergaya modern itu.

KLEK

Pintu berwarna krem akhirnya terbuka. Dari celahnya dapat terlihat beberapa perabotan seperti kursi tamu dan laimnnya. Segera ia tutup pintu itu dan menuju ke dapur. Angin bulan Desember memang yang paling dingin.

"Ah.. hangatnya," ucap Yugi setelah meminum secangkir susu panas di meja. Setelah menikmati minuman hangatnya, kedua matanya itu menyapu sekeliling. Ruang makan di rumahnya kini tampak sedikit berbeda, di meja makan itu saat ini sudah tertata rapi sebuah kue ulang tahun dengan corak merah darah yang terbuat dari selai strowberry. Tepat di atas kue, ada sebuah tulisan yang juga terbuat dari selai itu juga disana tertulis, **Happy Birthday Yami **dan **I love you**.

Ya, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Yami Atemu yang ke 23. Maka dari itu, Yugi sebagai kekasih sekaligus 'suami' darinya ingin membuat sebuah kejutan kecil.

TENG TONG TENG TONG

Bunyi jam dinding itu membuyarkan lamunan Yugi. Diliriknya jam berwarna kuning itu, ternyata sudah jam dua belas malam. "Yami, kenapa kau belum pulang?" gumam Yugi pelan. Akhir-akhir ini kekasihnya itu memang sering pulang larut malam.

Akhirnya Yugi memutuskan untuk menunggunya sambil duduk saja. Tapi sebagai manusia normal, kedua matanya perlahan mulai menutup. Terkalahkan oleh rasa kantuk, Yugi malah tertidur sambil tetap bersandar di kursi meja makan itu.

* * *

Limousin itu akhirnya berhenti di sebuah rumah bergaya modern. Dari dalam mobil keluar seorang lelaki sambil menjinjing tas kantornya. Mata dan pakaian yang ia kenakan tampak lusuh, jelas sekali kalau ia baru saja selesai dari pekerjaannya yang banyak di kantor. Dengan langkah malas, ia mulai berjalan masuk ke rumahnya.

KLEK

Pintu itu terbuka pelan, dengan langkah berat ia melewati ruang tamu menuju kamar tidur di lantai atas. Tapi sebelum ia naik tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menerjangnya dari dapur. "Yami, kau lama sekali? Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi. Ayo!" Yugi mengucapkannya dengan bersemangat, rasa kantuknya hilang sudah sejak kekasihnya itu pulang ke rumah.

Tapi Yami sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Mengetahui tak ada respon dari Yami, Yugi kembali menarik tangannya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Yami? Ayo kita ke dapur," ucap Yugi masih antusias. Tapi saat Yami menepis tangannya, senyuman pemilik mata amethyst itu memudar.

"Sudahlah Yugi, aku lelah sekali! Jika ada hal yang ingin kau katakan, besok pagi saja." kata Yami sambil berlalu ke kamar tidur mereka, menghiraukan Yugi yang saat ini sedang tertunduk sedih. Tak didengarkannya gumamam kecil Yugi, "Kenapa malah jadi seperti ini.."

Sebelum masuk ke kamar mereka, Yami berujar pelan tanpa menoleh ke arah Aibounya iu, "Kau juga tidurlah." dan akhirnya Yami meninggalkan Yugi sendirian disana.

Akhirnya Yugi mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke atas, ke kamar mereka. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun Yugi menidurkan dirinya disamping Yami yang sepertinya sudah tertidur pulas. Sebelum benar-benar menutup matanya, Yugi kembali bergumam dan ia berharap agar Yami bisa mendengarnya meski itu mustahil.

"Selamat tidur Yami.. dan selamat ulang tahun, aku mencintaimu."

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**Ahaha.. I'm come back! dengan satu cerita baru PUZZLESHIPPING! Yeah, akhirnya jadi juga.. btw, ini hanya prolog (all: **prolog kok pendeknya sangat T_T**) .. yap, emang kependekan kok.. tapi, chap2 bakal lebih panjang.**

**Dan sedikit tambahan aja, chap2 bakal ada shipping lain. **

**Jadi review please?  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Awal masalah

**Warning: **shounen-ai, au, OOC, n typo!

**Pairing: **YYxY SxJ MxM BxR dan buanyak lagi.. *ditimpuk rame-rame*

**A/N: **thanks buat yang uda baca n riview! Chi bener-bener ga nyangka.. ^^ . Chap2 updet nih.. RnR y?

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

**Happy Reading!**

Matahari masih belum menampakkan diri saat pria itu terbangun. Mata ruby-nya melirik kesamping. Disana, tepat di sebelahnya, seorang lelaki dengan perawakan imut masih terlelap. Tubuh kecilnya merapat pertanda bahwa ia kedinginan.

Menyadari jika ia sudah terlambat, pria bersorot mata tajam itu langsung bergegas bangun dan memakai baju kerjanya. Tak ingin membuat aibou-nya itu terbangun, Yami segera menyambar tas-nya dan keluar kamar.

Sebelum pintu itu tertutup, Yami berbisik pelan pada aibou-nya yang semakin pulas. "Maafkan aku.. Yugi,"

Dan pintu berwarna putih itu tertutup.

* * *

YxYxY

**Yu-Gi-Oh © Kazuki Takahashi**

**Do you still love me? © cHizu drarryo**

YxYxY

* * *

7.00 p.m.

Yugi membuka kedua mata-nya yang masih berat. Rasa kantuk akibat menunggu Yami semalam rupanya masih terasa.

"Ah, sela.." ucapan selamat pagi yang akan ia sampaikan pada kekasihnya itu putus sudah saat mengetahui kalau ternyata Yami sudah tak ada disampingnya.

Mengetahui kalau Yami pasti berangkat pagi dan – lagi-lagi – tidak membangunkannya, Yugi segera beranjak ke kamar mandi. Sepertinya mandi air hangat tidaklah buruk..

Usai mandi dan berpakaian, pemuda itu turun ke bawah menuju ruang makan. Benar saja, kue itu masih disana. Beruntung tidak ada semut dirumah itu, jadi Yugi bisa memakan kue-nya meski sendirian.

TING TONG

TING TONG

Bel rumah itu berbunyi dengan keras. Yugi yang baru saja akan memotong kue itu langsung mengurungkan niatnya. "Siapa sih, yang datang pagi-pagi seperti ini?" tanyanya dalam hati.

Yugi membuka pintu rumahnya. Kedua mata ametisnya membelalak kaget campur senang saat melihat sosok dihadapannya sekarang. Sosok berambut pirang itu langsung tersenyum lebar, seperti anjing yang baru saja diberi makan.

"Yugi!" teriak sosok itu kemudian.

"Jou.. Tumben sekali kau kesini? Apa Seto tidak marah?" tanya Yugi sambil terkekeh mengingat betapa posesive-nya kekasih dari Jounouchi, sahabatnya sejak kecil itu.

"Um, tidak masalah. Lagipula kita sudah lama tidak ketemu'kan!"

"Ehehe.. kalau begitu ayo masuk," ajak Yugi kemudian.

-.

Jou terus bercerita setelah Yugi mempersilahkannya duduk. "-begitulah. Saat ini Seto sedang sibuk, jadi aku bisa sedikit 'bebas', ehehe." Pemuda itu menghela napas pelan lalu menatap Yugi yang sepertinya masih sedikit bingung.

"Oh, jadi kau kemari bersama siapa?" tanya Yugi setelah mengingat kalau jarak rumahnya dengan mansion kaiba itu tidak dapat dibilang dekat.

"Oh iya! Tadi aku kesini bersama temanku dulu di SMU," Jou tersenyum lebar.

"Siapa? Bukannya dulu kita satu SMU? Kenapa aku tidak tau?" pikir sang pemilik rumah bingung.

Baru saja ia akan bertanya, tetapi pintu rumahnya itu tiba-tiba terbuka. Disana, seorang pria berambut mirip sonic muncul dengan muka sebal. "Kau lama sekali, Jou. Jika bukan karena kau adalah temanku, aku tidak rela terus menunggu seperti orang bodoh begitu." Lelaki itu menatap Jounouchi sebal, tapi kenapa ada sedikit kilat senang di wajahnya, ya?

"Hah? ini kan baru 15 menit, Varon?" raut Jou yang manis berubah sedikit cemberut. Ingat jika disitu masih ada Yugi, Jou segera memperkenalkan temannya pada sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi Varon-san yang mengantarmu kemari? Kenapa tidak kau ajak masuk saja, Jou," Yugi menghela napas saat melihat cengiran sahabatnya itu.

Jou masih memperlihatkan cengirannya sampai saat Varon memukul belakang kepalanya cukup keras, "jangan cengar-cengir begitu. Seperti orang gila saja." Ucapnya saat pemuda pirang itu merengut kesal.

"Oh iya. Jou, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Yugi menatap pemuda di depannya serius. Mengetahui kalau Yugi sedang tidak ingin bercanda, Jou juga balas menatap serius. "tentang apa?"

" um.. ini tentang Y-Yami,"

"Heh? Memang ada apa dengannya? Apa ia menyakitimu lagi?" Jou bertanya dengan muka garang. Mana bisa ia terima kalau sahabat kecilnya itu disakiti seperti dulu.

"Ti-tidak. Hanya saja, belakangan ini ia selalu pulang malam. Apakah Seto sering pulang lembur?" tanya sang pria mungil itu akhirnya.

"Eh, setahuku Seto tidak pernah pulang lembur. Mungkin saja Yami ada klient lain, Yugi." Ucap Jounouchi sambil berpikir.

"Oh, aku pamit pulang dulu ya! Aku harus menemani si sonic ini ke bengkel. Kalau ada masalah, hubungi Jounouchi saja ya! Aku pasti akan membantumu," Jounouchi berujar sambil melambaikan tangannya dan keluar dari rumah itu. Sedangkan Yugi hanya balas melambaikan tangan karena saat ini pikirannya masih terfokus pada Yami-nya itu. "Apa ia masih ingat tentang masalah itu.." pikirnya kalut.

* * *

**Kaiba Corporation**

Seorang lelaki bermata ruby sedikit berlari menuju lift di perusahaan tersebut. Napasnya agak terengah-engah saat menyadari seseorang berambut brunet masih berjalan dengan santai beberapa meter di depannya.

"Kau tidak cepat-cepat masuk? Hei, Seto?" teriak Yami pada Seto atau bisa dibilang bosnya disana.

"Cih, penampilanmu buruk sekali Yami. Apa kau tidak mengetahui etika berbisnis, um?" sindir CEO muda itu setelah melihat orang yang meneriakinya.

"Hah, setidaknya aku bukanlah seseorang yang harus meneriaki uke-nya hanya karena sang uke tidak mau nge-gym."

Menyadari jika dirinya sedang disindir. Lelaki bernama lengakap Seto Kaiba itu langsung mendelik tajam, "jangan ejek mutt-ku seperti itu."

"Ho.. kau masih mencintainya ternyata. Seingatku, belakangan ini ia sering bertemu dengan teman lamanya. Kau tentu saja ingat dengan Varon 'kan?" Yami mengatakannya dengan nada enteng. Sepertinya ia lupa pada hubungan kedua lelaki berambut coklat yang sering berkelahi itu.

Bukannya menjawab, Seto malah mempercepat langkahnya. Tetapi, siapa saja yang sudah lama mengenalnya pasti tau bahwa si brunet itu sedang marah. Terbukti pada kepalan tangannya yang makin menguat.

* * *

Mobil sport berwarna merah itu masih melaju kencang. Membuat setiap jalanan yang dilewatinya terasa seperti terbakar.

"apa kau sudah gila hah?" teriakan itu samar tedengar. Meskipun lelaki di sampingnya terus berteriak, Varon tetap tenang mengemudi. Sepertinya ia sudah kebal pada suara 'indah' Jounouchi.

"Yak. Kita sampai!" teriak Varon senang.

Rupanya bengkel mobil yang ia tuju bukanlah sebuah bengkel mobil kecil. Bengkel mobil ini besar. Sangat besar malahan. Dengan dua gadis cantik berambut putih yang berdiri di depan sebagai penyambut.

"jangan-jangan ini bengkel plus-plus?" tanya Jou dalam hati setelah ia dan temannya itu keluar dari mobil.

"Hahaha.. ini bukan bengkel plus-plus kok," ucap seorang pria yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang keduanya. Jou yang kaget tanpa sengaja memeluk Varon. Bagaimana tidak kaget? Pria itu tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung menjawab apa yang sedang Jou pikirkan. Ditambah lagi, pria yang juga berambut putih itu -yang sepertinya adalah pemilik bengkel- memiliki garis luka di mata kanannya. Mirip preman yang alih profesi jadi dukun.. pikir Jou lagi.

Masih dalam posisi memeluk Varon, Jou akhirnya sadar lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Biasanya, jika ada kejadian Jou langsung memeluk Varon seperti ini.. Pemuda pirang itu pasti langsung marah, tetapi sepertinya kali ini berbeda. Kedua manusia biang ribut itu sama-sama terdiam.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemilik bengkel itu bingung.

Tiba-tiba, dua orang wanita yang menyambut Varon dan Jou di depan tadi berjalan kearah tiga orang itu. Ternyata jika dilihat dari dekat, dua orang yang disangka wanita barusan adalah lelaki. Terbukti dari umpatan-umpatan lelaki berambut putih –yang memakai baju wanita- dan lebih tinggi dari seseorang disebelahnya.

"Kakak tak berguna! Apa maksudmu menjadikan aku dan Ryou-chan sebagai gadis jalang seperti itu, hah?" teriak lelaki itu garang.

"Eh.. kau tidak perlu memaki nii-san seperti itu. Lagi pula, itu juga agar kita dapat uang 'kan?" sepertinya lelaki yang disebut 'Ryou-chan' itu adalah yang paling kecil dan manis dari tiga saudara aneh tersebut.

"heh.. sadarlah Bakura! Aku sedang ada tamu. Jika kau ingin berdebat, nanti saja di rumah," ucap sang pemilik bengkel yang juga kakak dari bakura dan ryou itu dengan nada nadar, "um, Ryou. Bisakah kau bawa Bakura-niisan kedalam?" lanjutnya dengan wajah penuh senyum pada Ryou.

"tentu." Akhirnya pemuda imut berambut albino itu membawa kakaknya yang masih saja mengumpat kedalam.

"Jadi.. ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya Bakura tertua pada dua lelaki yang masih bengong dihadapannya.

* * *

6.30 p.m.

Jam berlalu begitu cepat bagi seorang Yugi Mutou.

Saat ini matahari sudah terbenam sepenuhnya. Tapi seseorang yang ia harapkan untuk pulang kerumah belum juga datang. "kuharap aku bisa makan kue ini bersamamu, Yami.." lirihnya sambil menatap foto yang terpajang di meja tamunya.

Foto dua orang yang mirip tapi benar-benar berbeda. Tetapi.. perbedaan bukan halangan 'kan?

TING TONG

Bel itu berbunyi lagi. Yugi dengan langkah malas berusaha berjalan kesana dan membuka pintu besar itu.

KLEK

Pintu akhirnya terbuka pelan, menampakkan teras depan dan seseorang yang kini berdiri membelakangi Yugi.

"Yami?" tanya Yugi pada orang itu. Perlahan tubuh itu berbalik, menampilkan semua yang sama dimiliki oleh Yami. Namun senyum di wajah Yugi berubah menjadi raut kaget ketika tau siapa yang berdiri di depannya kini. Lelaki yang pernah menjadi masa lalu Yugi. Lelaki yang pernah menjadi masa lalu hubungan mereka. Lelaki itu..

"Atem."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**

* * *

**

**Wahaha.. kali ini lebih panjang! ^^ (all: **segitu dibilang panjang?**)**

**Ehehe.. wokeh, kali ini balesan ripiu buat yang ga login:**

**Bi-kun:**

Chap2 uda q updet. Awas aja kalo lo ga baca.. *plak*

**YxY:**

Wah! Thanks udah ripiu.. ^^ iya ni, Yam-yam emang aneh. Kasian sekali kau Yugi-chan! *pelu2 Yugi* *ditendang readers+Yami* . apakah bakal ada adegan perselingkuhan? Chi pun tidak tau *bletak* , smoga suka dengan chap2 ini.. ripiu lg ya~~ ^^

**Devil xXx:**

Hai.. Yami emang jahat! *plak* ayo kita bantai Yami! *author desperate* . thanks uda ripiu.. RnR lg y.. ^^ *plak again*

**Sweet lollipop:**

Kufufu.. maapkan saia karna yang kmarin itu pendek –sangat-. Soalnya chi ga dapet ide, (padahal karna duitnya ga sanggup lagi ToT). puppy kayaknya dichap2 ini belum ada, mungkin chap depan ^^ . RnR lagi y..^O^

**Chi pergi dulu! ^^ **

**Wokeh.. ini periview buat chap depan:**

**3. **Masa lalu

"Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang, Atem. Kondisi emosi Yami belakangan ini sedikit labil," Yugi berusaha menarik lengan pria itu.

Kedatangannya tak akan jadi masalah jika Yami tidak mengetahuinya. Semua akan berjalan seperti biasa jika ia segera pergi dari sini.. benar bukan?

"Mau apa ia ada disini, Yugi" tiba-tiba suara bariton itu terdengar.

Kenangan masa lalu itu muncul. Serpihan kenangan yang tidak ingin ia ingat itu muncul kembali. Hal yang paling tidak Yugi inginkan kali ini benar-benar terjadi.


End file.
